The Art Project
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Santana has an art project to do. Her teacher brings in a model for her class to draw. It seems simple enough, but at the end of the class the students find that they'll have to finish their drawings from memory. Knowing that Santana doesn't always have the best memory, Quinn offers to do a private sitting for her. Girl!peen Quinn. Quinntana Week, Day 3: College!AU.


**Title:** The Art Project  
><strong><span>Author:<span>** Guyana Rose  
><strong><span>Rating:<span>** M  
><strong><span>Pairing:<span>** Santana Lopez & Quinn Fabray  
><strong><span>Word Count:<span>** 3,054  
><strong><span>Summary:<span>** Santana has an art project to do. Her teacher brings in a model for her class to draw. It seems simple enough, but at the end of the class the students find that they'll have to finish their drawings from memory. Knowing that Santana doesn't always have the best memory, Quinn offers to do a private sitting for her. Girl!peen Quinn. Quinntana Week, Day 3: College!AU.  
><strong><span>Prompt:<span>** Quinntana Week, Day 3: College!AU  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana walked across NYU campus with purpose. Today her art class was going to be meeting the model that would be the subject of their big project for the semester. She's doing well in the class, but the grade she got on this project would be worth fifty percent of her final grade. It would either make or break her; and she couldn't afford to fail this class.<p>

As she stepped into the building her friend Matt started walking beside her. They'd known each other since they were kids; once college came along they were glad to know they wouldn't be alone on the NYU campus. There were a few others from their high school that had also come to New York, but they didn't get together that much. Their fellow ex-Glee clubbers Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes all went to Julliard and had ridiculously busy schedules. Sam and Quinn both went to Columbia, and weren't as busy as the Julliard bunch, but Santana made a point to avoid them as much as possible. Mainly because she had the hugest crush on Quinn since they were younger and she never quite worked up the courage to do anything about it. Matt always made fun of her for it.

"So guess what a little birdie told me?"

She looked over at her friend and immediately got nervous. He had that smirk on his face that always let her know he was up to something.

"What are we five? Just spill Rutherford," she answered.

"I know who our model is."

"Okay, and that's big news because?"

"Because it's your lucky day."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you've been wanting in one Miss Quinn Fabray's pants since I don't know when and today you'll finally get to see what's in those jeans that had all the ladies raving in high school."

Santana stopped dead in her tracks when her brain caught what Matt had said.

"Quinn's our model," she almost choked on the words and of course Matt looked back and laughed at her.

"Come on we're going to be late." Matt took a hold of her arm and led the rest of the way to class.

While they're setting up their easels and supplies their teacher is talked about something that Santana wasn't really listening to. She caught little things like proper detailing and drawing what you see.

Drawing what you see. That was one aspect of the class that Santana greatly enjoyed and excelled at. Because drawing what you see isn't the same thing as drawing what's in front of you. If anything could be said about Santana Lopez, one could say she had imagination. But still, she was currently a mess of nerves and Matt whispering snide comments to her and snickering was not helping. She'd only seen Quinn twice since they started college. As far as averages go, she'd only seen her once for each year they'd been in New York. And now not only did she have to deal with Quinn being in close proximity to her person, she had to deal with her eyes being assaulted with Quinn's naked form. That single thought alone did things to her body that she really didn't want to deal with right now.

She heard the door in the back of the classroom close and her breath caught in her throat. That's the room that the models always came out of.

"And here's our model now," the instructor said.

Matt turned around and smiled, getting a fist bump from the blonde as she passed him. Quinn turned her head and looked at Santana, but the ex-cheerleader refused to meet her eyes. When she reached the front of the classroom she disrobed and received several whistles as she lay back on the chaise lounge chair that was elevated a few steps off the ground. Once she was settled comfortably on her side she began to read the magazine she'd brought with her. This wasn't the first time she'd modeled for an art class. The job was actually her main source of income. She was easily able to schedule her sessions around her own classes and because of her unique physiology, she received top dollar for putting herself on display.

"You're drooling Lopez," Matt whispered to her as he giggled quietly.

Santana closed her eyes and took a few quick breaths to clear her mind and try to focus. Her chocolate eyes roamed up Quinn's body. She took in her shapely legs and blushed deeply when she saw the size of the blonde's anatomy; even soft it looked impressive. Her eyes continued moving upward; tracing the lines that showed well defined abs hidden under lightly tanned skin. She took in the roundness of Quinn's breasts. They weren't large, but looked to be a decent handful. Her eyes lingered there for a moment then continued upwards until she gazed over Quinn's cherry lips that she barely registered were forming the trademark smirk that was all Quinn Fabray. When Santana met her eyes, she found Quinn staring right back at her.

Santana felt her face get hotter and she diverted her eyes to the large drawing paper in front of her. She took a few more steadying breaths and began to draw. Her eyes never left the page. Not once; until she heard her teacher say that class was over. Matt looked over at her paper and shook his head.

"You do know we have to finish the rest of this from memory right?"

"Uh, hadn't really thought about that part. He said draw what you see."

"And you drew an empty couch. I guess you would have her face memorized since you spent damn near all of our lives staring at it, but unless you snuck a camera phone pic you might be in trouble for the rest of the body."

"If you say so," she said as she began to pack up her things.

She was going to ask their instructor a few questions but she noticed the man had already left. She also noticed that Quinn was gone too.

"You're kind of pathetic right now you know," Matt said to her as he shook his head.

There were only two other students left in the class besides them, but they were soon gone as well.

"Whatever Matt, I'll call you tomorrow for lunch or something," Santana said as she stood to leave the room.

"Or, you could slow your roll and wait for Quinn and maybe not be such a pussy and ask her out. Play your cards right maybe she'll be eating you for lunch tomorrow."

Before Santana could reply the back door opened and in walked Quinn, fully clothed in a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a leather jacket.

"Good seeing you Q."

"Back at you Matt," Quinn replied as she hugged him.

"Later Lopez," Matt said as he quickly left the room.

"Santana."

"Quinn."

"Long time no see."

"Busy with classes and all that; you know."

"You sure it's just classes?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked with furrowed brows.

"Well, all of us that moved to New York have seen each other a fair amount of times as our schedules allow; except you."

"I get caught up in my work projects a lot," Santana lied. She knew full well she'd actively avoided many of their gatherings simply because being in the same room with Quinn and not being able to touch her was damn near painful.

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Um … I …"

Quinn moved slightly so she was standing in Santana's personal space. Santana's eyes immediately flicked down to the blonde's cherry red lips. Quinn took her bottom lip and held it between her teeth. The action caused Santana to lick her own lips.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Santana Lopez was speechless."

"Contrary to popular belief, I have many of those moments; especially where you're concerned."

Santana's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, but she took the chance.

"Why's that?"

Quinn knew why, but she wanted to hear Santana admit it. They'd spent all of high school dancing around each other. With the way Santana had actively avoided her the past couple of years; she wanted to be sure the girl still felt the same way she did.

Santana hesitated for all of a few seconds before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to Quinn's. The kiss was light and didn't last long, but it spoke volumes. They each found themselves a bit lightheaded.

"I looked at your drawing when I walked by you, you didn't really have much on the page. I could do a private sitting for you; if you promise not to tell."

Quinn's green eyes seemed to sparkle as they looked deeply into Santana's; willing the girl to say yes.

"Your place or mine?"

"Whichever makes you more comfortable."

"My place then, its a few blocks walk."

"Lead the way beautiful."

* * *

><p>When the girls got to Santana's one bedroom apartment, the raven-haired girl played the good hostess and brought Quinn a beverage.<p>

"Give me a few minutes to get my easel set and we can start," Santana said as she walked into her bedroom.

Quinn took the opportunity to remove some of her clothing.

"Hey Quinn you can join me now."

Quinn walked into the bedroom and saw that Santana was sitting in front of her easel. She was now wearing a loose pair of sweatpants and a very form fitting spaghetti-strap tank top.

"You keep your easel in your bedroom?"

"I like to look out the window when I sketch sometimes; it inspires me I guess."

Santana turned her head to look at Quinn and found that she was barefoot and only wore her bra and a pair of boxers.

"You can lie on the bed."

Quinn removed the last few articles of clothing that she wore and lay in the middle of Santana's bed. The satin sheets felt cool and soft against her skin.

"Nice place by the way."

"Thank you."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Draw anything without actually looking at the subject."

"That's the great thing about interpretive art. You draw what you see. That doesn't exactly mean you draw what's in front of you."

Quinn didn't say anything else. She simply watched Santana draw; smiling the few times Santana actually looked at her. After a couple of hours they decided to take a break. Quinn went to the restroom and Santana stretched her legs and stood at her bedroom window looking out. She sighed softly when she felt strong arms wrap around her. Quinn looked at the easel and saw that it was covered.

"What do you see when you look at me?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Quinn tilted her head to the side and grazed her lips against Santana's neck. She felt Santana shiver so she did it again, but this time she sucked on a bit of skin and was rewarded with a moan and Santana's body sinking into hers.

"I've wanted to do that for years."

"You wanted to suck on my neck for years?" Santana chuckled.

"No smartass; I wanted to make you moan," Quinn whispered directly into her ear.

Santana turned in her arms and wrapped her own arms around Quinn's neck.

"What's stopping you from doing that now?"

"I don't want just a one night stand with you."

"Kiss me."

Quinn did as she was told and Santana kissed her breathless. When the kiss broke they leaned into each other.

"Does that feel like I want just a one night stand from you?" Santana asked.

"No."

"Then take what's yours."

"Are you mine?"

"For as long as you'll be mine."

Quinn didn't waste any more time. She kissed Santana and walked them over to the bed. She quickly stripped her of her clothes then sat back on her knees admiring her girlfriend for a few moments before settling her body between her legs and claiming her lips.

Quinn began to move her lips over Santana's neck; leaving small love bites as she went. Santana moaned and arched into Quinn's mouth when the blonde's tongue grazed over a hardened nipple.

Not quick enough for Santana, Quinn finally settled herself further south and kissed her inner thigh. Santana's scent was intoxicating and Quinn couldn't control herself any longer. She licked Santana's sex and moaned at the taste. Santana's hips bucked and the blonde had to grip her body tighter to keep her down. Santana was so worked up already that she knew it wasn't going to take long for her to tip over the edge. When Quinn latched onto her clit she couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her lips.

"Ohh shit."

Her fingers immediately tangled in blonde tresses holding Quinn impossibly closer.

"You taste so damn good."

Quinn's lips wrapped around her clit again and her tongue worked at lightning speed.

"Oh shit … ooohhhh … Quinn … ooohhh fuucckkk Quinnn!"

Quinn moaned as her tongue lapped up Santana's juices. Too soon for her Santana was pulling on her hair and drawing her into a deep kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself on Quinn's tongue. She could feel Quinn's erection pressing against her skin between them.

"I need you inside me," she whispered.

Quinn didn't need to be told twice. She entered her slowly; allowing her to get used to her size. She didn't like to brag, but she knew she had a lot to work with below the belt. Her eyes rolled into her head as Santana's heat gripped her hardened member.

"So fucking tight," she moaned as she began to slowly move.

When their lips met again they moaned into each other's mouths. The kiss only broke when they needed to breathe. They took their breaths in heated pants as Quinn's thrusts gained speed; Santana's moans sounding like the sweetest song she'd ever heard. She reached down and gripped one of Santana's legs, moving it over her shoulder. The new position allowed her to go deeper; she hit Santana's g-spot repeatedly.

"Ohhh shit Quinn right there … ooohh fuck."

"You feel so fucking good baby shit."

Quinn's hips picked up speed having more room to move now.

"Ohh my God Quinn yes."

Santana's eyes were shut tight, her body overloaded with pleasure. She knew it wasn't going to take much longer for her to tip over the edge. Quinn felt Santana's walls begin to ripple; the sensation sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Fuck Santana … oohh baby."

"Quinn … Quinn … ooohhh fuuck QUINN!"

Santana's body arched against Quinn's. Feeling Santana clamp down around her threw Quinn over the edge.

"SANTANA! Ohh fuuck."

Their bodies arched against each other.

Santana felt like she was floating and falling all at the same time as Quinn's seed spilled into her. Quinn felt like she'd lost the ability to properly breathe. She collapsed; bracing herself on her forearm so she could set Santana's leg down before she lay on her fully. They both panted trying to catch their breaths as aftershocks rippled through their bodies. Santana sighed as she felt Quinn pull out of her.

"Do you … do you want to know … what I see when I look at you?"

"Always … have art on the brain … huh? Just … give me a minute … and I'll pose for you again."

Santana coaxed Quinn's head up and cupped her cheek as she finally got her breathing under control.

"I already finished it. Do you want to see?"

"Yeah."

"You'll have to move so I can get up."

"But you're so comfortable," Quinn pouted.

Santana giggled and pecked Quinn's lips as she rolled them over and got off the bed. Quinn sat up against the headboard and watched as Santana picked up the still covered drawing then crawled back into bed; sitting between the blonde's legs and leaning into her.

"So, what do you see when you look at me?" Quinn asked as she planted tiny kisses on Santana's shoulder.

Santana uncovered the drawing and waited for Quinn's reaction. Quinn took in the drawing and a smile formed on her lips. She knew the chaise lounge that she was laying on in the classroom would be in the drawing, but didn't expect everything else that she saw.

On the lounge chair Santana had drawn her laying on her side; it was the same position she had been laying in earlier. Lying in front of her, also on her side, Santana had drawn herself. She and Quinn were cuddled together watching two children play on the floor in front of them.

"Is that really what you see?"

"Yes. Are you going to run away screaming now?"

"Far from it baby; you're stuck with me now."

* * *

><p>The following Friday Santana turned in her drawing. She received an A on the project and passed the class with flying colors.<p> 


End file.
